Before Byakuya's Scent Fades Away
by Hoprocker
Summary: That Byakuya is such a hottie! Too bad he had to go and betray Miss Gloomy. It doesn't seem like she'll be coming back anytime soon. But at least I get to do whatever I want now that the trial's over! And I just might be in the mood to murder a handsome face...just kidding, that would be Super High School Level Boring ! Let's make things more interesting. One-sided Touko/Byakuya


**Just finished Dangan Ronpa and currently suffering from post video game depression so I decided to put this up. I just love Byakuya and Touko to death and I need to get my feels out so enjoy this little snippet that could have possibly happened after the second case. LOL nice story title too amiright.**

**I kinda wanna write a fun little series of their perfect year they led before they all lost their memories. It would be so fun and cute. I'm gonna keep it in mind for the future. :) Now enjoy and make sure to review!**

"_But in our current case, Fujisaki was certainly crucified. How did the culprit know to do that? It was something no one but the murderer and the police knew…only one answer comes to mind. The culprit…is the real Genocider Syo."_

_I flinch slightly, but no one is looking at me. They're all reacting to Byakuya's words. _

"_You're…serious!" Mondo says, looking stunned._

"_In that case, you mean to say Genocider Syo is one of us?" Celestia asks, looking pleasantly surprised. _

_Byakuya points directly at me and says without any hesitation whatsoever, "It's Touko Fukawa."_

_Suddenly, everyone in the room is looking at me. Judging me. Just like they always are. A cold sweat breaks out on my forehead, but I can find no words to say. All I see is Byakuya looking at me with those accusing green eyes._

"_Touko Fukawa is Genocider Syo's true identity." He repeats in a firm voice._

_Every word is a knife in me. The greasy otaku to my left lets out an ear-piercing scream, but I barely notice. I'm looking at Byakuya, unable to believe what's just happened._

_Aoi springs to my defense. Not that I want her to…I hate the big-chested, small-brained brat. "W…wait a second!" She says, "Isn't Fukawa-chan weak to blood? I've never heard of a serial killer who couldn't stand the sight of blood!"_

_I stare at Byakuya, silently begging that this isn't happening. He turns his head to the right, scowling. "The answer to your question is that…Touko Fukawa is both Genocider Syo and isn't Genocider Syo."_

_Everyone grasps what he's saying immediately. Dissociative Identity Disorder. Now they're all looking at me, as if I might attack them at any moment. I hate it. They think I'm disgusting. Screw them. I don't care about any of them! They're disgusting! Right now, there's only one person in this room that I do care about. Someone other than me._

"_She locked herself in her room afterwards, but not to keep other people out…it was to keep the person inside in." Byakuya explains, turning to look straight at me, "Touka Fukawa was indeed scared. She was scared the serial murderer inside her would continue killing people."_

_I flinch at his words, drawing back and looking at him in horror. "W…w…why?" I stammer. _

"_That's right! Why do you know all of this?!" Aoi says, and I wish to God she would just shut up._

_Byakuya folds his arms and smirks. "…Asahina, you're making a big mistake," He says, addressing Aoi, "The meaning of Fukawa's 'why' is not 'why does he know'…it means, 'why did he expose me?'" _

_And he's absolutely right._

"_That girl…came to me asking for strange advice yesterday evening. It was just before Monobear presented us with the latest motive…she told me a deeply interesting story. She said there's a serial killer hiding inside her…and that she will forever live in fear unless she finds a way to abolish it. That's the reason her personality turned dark and she always keeps other people at a distance. Wasn't that so?"_

_Suddenly, I want to take that smug, handsome face and crush it between my hands. Pure rage turns my blood hot and makes my head pound. Everyone looks at me, waiting for some sort of answer. But all I can emit is an unearthly grunt that doesn't even sound human._

"_He's…lying, isn't he?" Aoi asks, looking concerned, "Fukawa-chan?"_

_I clutch at my head to stifle the pounding, but it only makes it worse. "Y…you said you weren't going to tell anyone…!" I choke out, my throat thick with sorrow and anger. "W…we made…a promise! You deceived me…!"_

_Byakuya's expression hardens. "You just made a simple mistake. Flaunting your tragic story to someone who never asked to hear it. …This is the real world. It isn't one of your imaginary romance novels."_

_A flash of pain runs through my head and I cringe, letting out a small cry. Doesn't he realize how much this hurts me?_

_He gets this proud look on his face and runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair, like he's enjoying all this. "Furthermore," He continues, "It was you who broke our promise first. I remember what you said well: As long as we're in this place, no matter what happens, you won't let Genocider Syo kill. But despite that…" He shrugs his shoulders and motions to the empty seat that contains Chihiro's picture. The victim. The person I supposedly killed._

_Tears threaten to choke me, but I blink them away. "I thought…if I kept my promise, you'd go out with me." I confess, pointing shakily towards Byakuya, "That's why…I made that promise…but now…!"_

"_That's what I'm telling you." Byakuya interrupts, "That was your own misunderstanding. In any case, you couldn't even keep your own promise. You lost to that feeling of pleasure you get by killing people, didn't you?"_

_I stare at him in horror. He doesn't know what he's doing to me. His words can only destroy me. I try to make him understand. I tell him, "I tried my best…I did everything I could to hold it down, but…"_

"_Unfortunately, those efforts were all for nothing." He says, dismissing my desperate plea. _

"_Y…you're cruel." I whimper. I sound pathetic. _

_Byakuya lifts his chin slightly. "Well, then. It's time to finish the opening act." He declares with a flourish, "I want to hear directly from the actual person herself!"_

"_The actual person?!" I scream shrilly, clutching at my long braids and pulling on them. Pain shoots through the roots of my hair, but I barely feel it. Something is awakening inside me. It's her. I tried so hard to keep her away, but Byakuya wants to see her now and I can't hold her back any longer._

_My head is screaming. The edges of my vision go dark. My body bends backward violently, but before I can hit the ground, I'm already gone._

* * *

The Next Day…

There he is, as expected. Honestly, he doesn't have anything better to do? When there's no murder to solve, all he does is sit there and read. Oh well. At least it makes it easier for me to keep tabs on him. It makes it easier to sneak into his room and steal his black boxer briefs too! Heehee!

Oh, this is going to be so much fun…

Holding back an evil cackle, I try to smooth out my expression. I inch into the room, trying to use different mannerisms to fool him. Maybe he'll think I'm Touko…boy, won't he be surprised when I prove him wrong! But he doesn't even look at me. He's too absorbed in some idiotic detective novel.

What would Little Miss Gloomy do? I ponder this for a moment. I want to trick him. But I know (and care) very little about my unpleasant other half and how she acts. But I certainly try my best.

"Byakuya-sama…?" I try, making my voice sweet as possible.

He visibly grits his teeth, but doesn't tear his gaze from the book. "Genocider Syo. Don't you have something better to do?"

I let out a loud, high-pitched laugh. I can't help it. "Geeheeheehaa! You're no fun! I wanted to trick you, couldn't you at least humor meee?"

Byakuya doesn't respond. He just loves playing hard to get, doesn't he? Well, I don't mind. I like games. I saunter right up to him and sit on the desk he's working at. I'm right next to him, but he still manages to ignore me. How bothersome!

I whip out a pair of my specially handcrafted scissors and stab the point of the blade into his book. Now he _has _to look at me, with those beautiful, piercing eyes of his. And he does. But he looks more annoyed than afraid. God, he _always _looks annoyed. Would it kill him to smile or cry or show some sign of fear…?

I pass my tongue over my lips. Mmm. Suddenly, I have the desire to see all three. But I haven't forgotten why I've come. Touko needs to come back. It's no fun without her fighting to be in control, and I never get to make any dramatic entrances anymore. Usually, a mere sneeze is enough to bring her back. But I've sneezed plenty of times and yet I'm still in control of this body.

Byakuya is the one that triggered me, put her to sleep and brought me out. I'm sure he can reverse it as well. I certainly don't plan to go away for good…I just want to spice things up a bit. Put the other students on edge.

"Get out of here. Now." Byakuya says irritably, "You're a waste of oxygen."

I have to hand it to him. I'm brandishing a pointed weapon under his nose and he still has the gall to insult me. "You're so brave," I sigh dreamily, "I like a strong man with plenty of courage. I like to be protected. Oooh, you're just my type."

"_Leave._" He practically spits the word.

But I'm no longer listening. "Not to mention good looks. You're the whole package deal! Do you have a girlfriend? Because if you do…" I give him a toothy grin and lift my scissors slightly, "I can fix that."

Byakuya gives a strained, humorless laugh. "Honestly! Are your brain cells undergoing apoptosis? I have no time for such…such…"

I bring the blade forward and touch it lightly to his throat. He closes his mouth abruptly, looking mildly surprised. Still not terrorized, though. He's nothing like my other victims. They were scared as soon as the scissors flashed in my hand. Then again, my Byakuya is special.

I push my lips out in a pout. "Well, if you ask _me_, you have _plenty_ of time on your hands these days. You do remember Miss Gloomy, don't you? My other half?"

"Yes," Byakuya says, a slight scowl on his face—though he continues to eye the tip of my blade nervously. "Your better half, I suppose. But still pathetic nonetheless."

I give a small squeal and clap a hand over my mouth. "Oh, so you _do _like her! That's so great! Because, you know, you really upset her when you betrayed her. She won't come out and play anymore. You _did _betray her, didn't you?" My gaze suddenly darkens and I lean over so I'm right in his face. I allow my long tongue to loll out of my mouth.

He cranes his neck back, looking disgusted. "Hmph. She's a fool if she honestly expected me to keep her secret. Did she suspect that, after telling me about your existence, she could fall into my arms and I would comfort her? How pitiful. She truly _is _living in one of her romantic fantasy worlds."

I back off slightly, trying to look serious, though it takes all my willpower not to break out in a mocking grin. "_She's _the fool, huh. Then again, _she's _not the one purposely pissing off a serial killer. Heehee!"

Byakuya's eyes narrow slightly. "…You wouldn't."

Lovingly, I trace the tip of my beloved scissors around his jugular. He remains still, glaring at me defiantly.

"I could do it right now, you know. Kill you. Of course, I'd have to use my beautiful scissors to crucify you. Then everyone would know who did it and they'd condemn me…we'd die together. Isn't that romantiiic?" I can't help but giggle. If there were a boy I had to die with, I wouldn't mind it being Byakuya.

But he looks absolutely disgusted. "I am fated to win this game and graduate from this school." He says in a controlled voice, "Dying is not an option! Not for a Togami!"

He's so silly. Time for a wake-up call.

"It is now." I say dangerously, digging my blade into his throat. He cries out. But it's only a little stab…just enough to draw blood. Just an itty-bitty drop that drips deliciously down his neck. It's enough to make fear flash in his eyes.

I let out a girlish squeal. I can't resist from sliding off the desk and into his lap. "You're so hot when you're afraid!" I laugh manically, clutching that cute little ribbon around his neck with a hand, "It's such a turn-on!" I decide to go for it and lick the blood up in one swift motion.

He tries to resist and shove me off, but I wrap my arms around him and hang on tight. I think he's surprised by my strength. Murdering countless boys can give you some pretty nice muscles, yeah?

"Byakuya-sama…" I try to say in the sweetest voice I can muster, "I promise I won't hurt you. But you have to do something for me."

"I can make no such promises." Byakuya snaps, straining to escape my iron like grip.

I smile. "It's really not that hard. All I ask is that you take my boring half out for a good time, just like she wanted, before you betrayed her. Or we could skip right to the lovey-dovey stuff if that's what you want!" And by lovey-dovey stuff, I mean my brilliant plan for us to die together.

"Y-You're not making any sense!" Byakuya snaps, his face reddening slightly. He's completely stiff…I think he's even shaking a little bit!

"Are you blushing? Are you embarrassed?!" I let out an overjoyed scream, "Are you going to confess your feelings for me?! Well go on then, don't be shy, Darling!"

"If I agree to spend time with that atrocious woman, will you get off of me?!" He snarls, looking incredibly angry. "And stop waving those scissors around! There's no need for those…!"

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that." I say, sticking my tongue out at him as he fails to shove me off once more. "Gloomy's been sad for a long time ever since you gave her secret away. Maybe she'll never come back! Maybe I'll always be here for you to play with."

Byakuya doesn't respond. He's finally given up the fight and lets me sit there, comfortably. I take a moment to revel in his warmth…his scent. He smells fresh. I don't know how to describe it. Let's just go with 'good man smell.' Yum. Maybe I should shower more often so I can smell like him.

I move closer to snuggle into him, purring. "Does that make you happy? I bet it does! You want me all to yourself."

But then Byakuya looks directly into my eyes and says in a flat voice, "Fukawa, I am sorry that I broke your promise and revealed your condition to the other students. Not that it wouldn't have come to light eventually…!" He grits his teeth and pulls a face, cutting himself off. "I mean…I'd like to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

And just like that, I'm back.

I don't know what happened. It was like I was sleeping, only faintly aware that my other half was controlling my body against my will. But I didn't care. The deep depression I had entered left me wanting to sleep forever. Byakuya had betrayed me even after I poured my heart out to him. He had betrayed me in front of all of our peers, who already hated me enough.

But then he had brought me back. Suddenly, I'm just sitting here in his lap, looking into his glaring green eyes. With a scowl, he abruptly shoves me off of him and rises to his feet. I'm too stunned to react.

"Good. You're back." He says curtly. Then he faces the door as if he is about to leave.

"Wait!" I call, from my position on the floor. My cheeks are bright red. I feel like I want to start crying. "You're not leaving, are you?"

He hesitates for a long moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Err…" Then, he takes off with a sudden burst of speed, sprinting right out of the library.

"Wait!" I cry out, scrambling to my feet and pursuing him out the door. Anger makes my blood hot. I clutch at my aching head and scream down the hallway after him, "You're breaking your promise again!"

Something in my voice causes him to slow. He stands there for a moment, facing away, then suddenly looks over his shoulder. I'm struck by how romantic this is. It feels like a scene right of out a movie…or better yet, one of the novels I've written.

He'll come up to me, we'll yell at each other for a bit, and then he'll sweep me up into his arms and kiss me, silencing my slanderous mouth. And we'll confess our love for each other. If only we had a nicer setting to perform this ritual…a dingy hallway is definitely not up to par.

Byakuya starts to come towards me and I almost run away. I'm too afraid. I've never been in a relationship and I'm not prepared for such a thing…!

But he slows to a halt and just stands there, looking at me quietly. His features are hard. I think he might be angry. Instead of yelling at me or kissing me, he merely says, "Fine. If it'll keep that _thing_ from interfering with my work. But understand this!" He holds up a finger directly in front of my face, "You get one hour. No arguments. That's more time than you deserve."

I try not to swoon. He's standing so close to me right now. So handsome, so perfect! Even his _smell_. I can't help but forgive him for his betrayal, because in the end, I wasn't found as the murderer. It was Mondo, that uncivilized behemoth. Surely, Byakuya must have found out the truth and protected me from harm!

"Well?" He says, crossing his arms and glaring at me expectantly.

"I…what?" I say, looking at him blankly, adjusting my glasses.

"You wanted to go out with me. Where did you want to go?"

Oh, my heart is beating so fast. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Wouldn't that be romantic? Byakuya caring for my unconscious body! …Or maybe he'd just leave it on the floor for someone else to find. That seems more like something he would do.

"Umm…" I think fast, wondering what place in the school is most appropriate for our first date. Unfortunately, we can't go to the beach or even the movies. We're stuck in this hellhole. But as long as I'm with him, it's heaven. "How about…um…?"

"How about the infirmary." He says dryly, rubbing at a red spot on his neck.

I look at it, wondering how that came to be. "That's not very romantic. Um, m-maybe we should go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" He gives me a blank stare and I immediately take it back. "I-I-It was only a joke, Byakuya-sama! The infirmary is a wonderful place! I-I would be happy to accompany you anywhere…!"

"Fine. We can go to the cafeteria." Byakuya huffs, sounding immensely annoyed. "But if the other simpletons are there, I'm not going in."

"Simpletons." I repeat and laugh softly. This is why I like Byakuya. He understands me and my aversion to other people. They're nothing but trash.

"Wipe that creepy smirk off your face!" Byakuya demands, "And let's get going. I don't have all day!"

"Okay." I say, trying not to blush.

We walk downstairs to the cafeteria side by side. There must be a five-foot gap between us. I try and move a little bit closer, but Byakuya somehow seems to hover away each time I do. Eventually, he's walking pressed up against the wall and I'm finally right next to him.

"…R-remember that time…you told me, 'I want a submissive woman to care for and protect against all other foes.'"

Byakuya shoots me a withering glance. "I said no such thing. This is the second time you've put words in my mouth."

I blush and look away. It sure would be nice if he took a hint. I'm contemplating on whether or not to hold his hand when we hear noise coming from the hallway. As we round the corner, we see our chattering classmates piling into the bath area for some reason.

With incredible speed, Byakuya dodges back around the corner, dragging me with him. His grip on my arm is firm…his hand is warm…my body goes numb with pleasure. It was almost like he was rescuing me from being spotted by our disgusting peers.

"What could they be up to?" Byakuya mutters, peeking around the corner. "Hm. They've gone. This is very suspicious." He makes a move forward to follow them, but I suddenly grab his hand in mine and restrain him.

"Wait!" I say, glaring at him slightly, "Y…you _promised_…we get an hour together…"

He rolls his eyes. "Fukawa, please. Don't you see that this is important?"

"It's a bunch of uncivilized idiots piling themselves into a bathroom!" I snap, squeezing his hand with a little too much force, "They're not as important as our date!"

"Please don't use that word…" Byakuya mumbles. But he gives in and I lead my reluctant soon-to-be-boyfriend to the cafeteria. We open the refrigerator and gaze at its contents.

"Don't pick anything with pepper…" I caution, "If I sneeze, I might…go back to being _her_."

Byakuya doesn't respond.

"What's your favorite food?" I try to change the subject with a bright smile, but it feels funny on my face. The best I can manage is that 'creepy smirk,' but he seems to hate that. And I don't want to displease him so I just let the grin fall away.

"None of this food is up to my standards." Byakuya replies in a bored voice, poking disdainfully at the sandwiches before us, "At home, I would only partake in the most expensive meals."

I look at him inquiringly. "What have you been eating all this time?"

But I miss his answer. My mind suddenly goes on a tangent and I'm thinking about how we'll be the richest married couple in the world. We could buy ourselves a private island—no, a private country! It would be glorious. I would make all commoners leave so that they wouldn't judge me nor be in danger from my murderous half. We would live apart from everyone, just the two of us.

Suddenly, Byakuya is scowling at me. "Don't ignore me!" He snaps. "You think I want to waste my breath by asking the same question twice?"

"S…sorry." I say, twiddling my fingers. I can feel butterflies in my stomach. Shyly, I tell him, "You can hit me, if you want. When I'm not listening, I mean. S-so what was it you were saying?"

"I asked you where we should go after this." Byakuya grimaces.

"Not the sauna…not the gym or the pool…"

The thought of Byakuya in a swimsuit causes my face to turn bright red. He's always hiding that slim body of his under his suit. I bet there's a perfect set of muscles hiding under that formal wear, just waiting to be discovered…

"On second thought, maybe we _should _go to the pool."

"…There's really nowhere suitable." Byakuya sighs, disregarding my suggestion.

"…The library." I decide.

"We were just there!" He growls.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize immediately, feeling flustered. "I just thought…well, there's something I want to show you."

His eyes flick to the clock on the wall. I catch the movement and try to pretend he's just upset that the seconds are ticking by so quickly. "Very well."

And so we head back to the library. As soon as we get there, I rush towards the shelves I know contain my novels and immediately find what I'm looking for. I hurry back to Byakuya before he can get any wise ideas and bolt again.

"Here," I say breathlessly, handing him the novel.

He stares at it and reads the title aloud. "'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away.' …This looks awful."

"I-It was the first novel I ever wrote." I explain, staring at my feet nervously, "I wanted to share it with you."

For a long moment, we stand in silence. Byakuya holds the book, reading the back cover. I'm dying to tell him that I wrote it when I was only ten and that it won several literary awards. It even made it to the best sellers' list. But somehow, I doubt anyone would be impressed by it, especially not Byakuya of all people, so I stay silent.

Finally, Byakuya slaps the book down on the nearby desk. "I would never read such garbage." He states flatly.

Before I can apologize, a shrill, "Hello~ Mr. Heir and Miss Novelist!" reaches our ears.

I turn around with a start and there's Monobear, looking at us with his strange half-grin. Byakuya immediately breaks into a scowl at the sight of him.

"What do _you _want?" He says in an unfriendly tone.

"Ooh, ooh!" Monobear's grin widens and he places both paws on his puffy cheeks. "Never would have thought these two would become an item~"

I smile to myself. But Byakuya is quick to correct him.

"We are not 'an item.'" He hisses, "She's stalking me. Besides, I'm not a fool…I know very well that only one person can leave here alive."

"I know what you're thinking!" Monobear squeals, pointing an accusing finger at the two of us, "You're thinking you might as well have a good time while you're here! But you dirty birdies better remember that this is a _school _and rule-breaking will not be tolerated!"

"We're not-! She's not-! …Arrgh!" Byakuya's face is starting to turn red. He looks super flustered and super cute. But he seems to realize arguing with Monobear is pointless and asks, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh!" Monobear suddenly gives an excited hop and giggles; "I have a present for you two love birds. If you'd like to receive it, please come to the gymnasium right away."

"A present. For just the two of us?" Byakuya says sharply. I can see his mouth twitching into some sort of hopeful smirk.

But it quickly disappears when Monobear crows, "Upupu! No, silly! It's for everyone! Mr. Pretty Boy needs to learn to share, but I guess that's impossible for him~ Well, I'll be waiting, so don't dilly-dally!"

With that, he makes his exit. I look at Byakuya, a despairing feeling rising up in my chest. Has our date really been cut short? I want to ask, but he's already striding out of the room and I struggle to keep up with him.

"Byakuya-sama, what about our date?" I blurt out, hurrying after him.

He doesn't look back. "I told you not to use that word! Besides, there are more important matters at hand!"

I don't push the topic. I don't want to annoy him. Together, we reach the gymnasium, but no one else has arrived yet. Not even Monobear is here yet. With an angry sigh, Byakuya crosses his arms and glares pointedly at a wall, as if I'm not even there. I try to inch closer to him.

"Can I…?" My eyes are fixed on his hand. I want to grasp it in mine so badly. It's right there and I'm so close, but my palms are sweaty and I don't want to disgust him. Still, I reach for it before I can stop myself. "Can I…hold…?"

"Get away from me." He snaps, taking a step away and glowering at me. "I'm done putting up with your silly antics! I only did this to avoid being murdered by your other half, but I refuse to play this ridiculous game any longer. I am not here for your entertainment and I am certainly not here to forge any relationships. In case you didn't realize, there is only one person that comes out of this alive. And it's going to be me!"

He whirls around, facing away from me. Refusing to even look at me. I can't find it in me to respond, because I know he's right. I'm just being silly. Everyone on this earth hates me. But that's all right. I already know it's because I'm just a fat, ugly, twisted girl with a serial killer inside her. But why can't the one person I care about care about me too…?

The air is thick with tension. Silence stretches between us for a long time, but I just shuffle my feet, staring at the floor all the while.

Finally, voices reach our ears. The rest of our classmates come piling into the gymnasium. Byakuya rounds on them and growls, "I can't believe I was kept waiting by the likes of you! If I had permission to use a gun, I'd have gone on a shooting rampage."

Naegi, the plain boy with the gray eyes, looks at Byakuya blankly as if the threat flew right over his head. "Togami-kun…you got here early?"

No kidding he got here early. Naegi is so dull. It's a miracle that he's not dead yet.

Byakuya lifts his chin and says in a mocking tone, "Are you late because you forgot how to walk? You need to alternate your right and left legs in order to move forward."

I almost laugh, but another girl beats me to it. That gothic lolita wench, Celestia. She places a delicate hand over her mouth and smiles. "You're just the same as always. But on the other hand…"

I secretly wish death upon her. She doesn't deserve to laugh at Byakuya. His humor is meant for me and me alone. But suddenly, Celestia is looking at me. Her gaze draws everyone else to look at me as well. I avoid their eyes, scowling at the far wall.

The idiotic fortuneteller gives an over exaggerated reaction. "Ah! She's back to her gloomy self…" I want to strangle him with his hideously styled dreadlocks.

"She sneezed loudly and suddenly turned back to normal." Byakuya explains without looking at me.

I look at him curiously. Why did he lie? Maybe…he just doesn't want to be associated with me. I understand. I can forgive him for it. I wouldn't want to be associated with me either.

The fortuneteller makes another nasty comment. He calls me gloomy again. I'm so sick of hearing that word.

I turn my unforgiving gaze on him. "H…how rude…" I say darkly, "Calling people gloomy…I wish you'd all get run over by a bus."

No one really seems to care about what I have to say. As usual.

Monobear begins his speech not long after that. He has another motive for us—this time it's money. But I'm not listening. I don't even care at this point. All I can think about is Byakuya…I don't want to give up on him.

As Monobear concludes the gathering and everyone begins to talk amongst themselves, I watch him. Everything about him is appealing. His dirty blonde hair, his glasses, those turquoise eyes…even the way he carries himself. He really is Super High School Level _Perfect_. My mouth tightens into a thin line of resolve.

I'm going to keep trying. I'll do whatever it takes for him to like me. Because feeling this way about him when I've never felt this way about anyone…can't possibly be a mistake. We were meant for each other. And I won't let anyone take him from me! Especially not _her_.

But then my head begins to pound and the edges of my vision turn dark. My nose tickles slightly—I try to fight it and succeed. The feeling goes away, but…part of me knows that this is all wishful thinking. No matter how special Byakuya is, I'll always have this murderer inside me. Nothing will ever change that.

He can't save me from myself.

No one can.


End file.
